


Park and Penny

by redbinderdiaries



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Charlie Brown - Freeform, Gen, Leukemia, Unfinished, hey arnold - Freeform, park, peapod kid, penny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbinderdiaries/pseuds/redbinderdiaries
Summary: Park meets a girl and develops a friendship, but she harbours a secret...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone remember "Why, Charlie Brown, Why"? It was a special from the 90s that focused on Linus becoming friends with a girl that suffered from leukemia.
> 
> This was primarily the inspiration behind "Park and Penny"; I wanted to write a fanfic that centred around one of "Hey Arnold!"'s lesser-known characters, and have him befriend a girl named Penny, who the reader would eventually learn was diagnosed with cancer.
> 
> I didn't get very far into the story before abandoning it, but I think it merits posting, if only for Park's first-person perspective.

Hi, my name is Park. I'm 9 years old and I'm a fourth-grader at P.S. 118. A lot of people wonder why I have such an odd name; I used to wonder, too. that's why, one day, I decided to ask my mom, and she simply smiled and said "You looked like a Park", and that was that.

Yeah, that's me, the one in the blue-and white sweater with the U in the middle. I don't exactly "stand out", if you know what I mean. I still have a lot of friends anyway. In fact, ever since word got out that Iggy wore bunny pajamas, I guess you could say that I'm the most popular kid in class (next to Rhonda, of course). It's funny, too, because I don't talk very much. I'm not shy; I'm just the kid of person that thinks before he speaks. Not that mos of the things that I think about are dumb, because that would be untrue. I guess you could say that I'm....quiet.

"Park! Hurry up, or you're going to be late for school!"

Oh, that's right! Well I'd better get going then. I don't wanna be late!

\---

I don't live far from my school, but given the amount of extra time I have, I decided to pick up the pace on my morning walk. I check across the street — the Stoop Kid's not there, which is good, because I didn't want to hear him yelling today.

I turn the corner and there's my school — or a least, the playground part of it. A bunch of kids are already there, so I guess the bell hasn't rung yet.

"Hey Park! How ya doin'?"

Huh? Oh, it's just Iggy. According to Rhonda, he's a geek, but to me, he's still one of my best buddies. Yeah, that's him; the one in the sunglasses.

"Hi, Iggy. I'm fine. Did you get your math homework done?"

"Nope — I only did 1-15, and I don't care what Mr. Simmons has to say!"

That's the funny thing about Iggy. He does weird stuff, just to see how people will react. One time he drew a bogus picture of Principal Wartz on the sidewalk and got detention — I guess this is his way of being "cool".

"Oh man, that's the bell. Let's go!"

Iggy races to get inside, but I just walk There's really no hurry. On my way to class I run into my friend, Peapod Kid.

"Good morning, Park."

"Hey, Carl. What's happening?" (Carl is Peapod's Kid actual name — I'm the only one that doesn't refer to him by his nickname).

"Nothing much. As a matter of fact, I'm terribly terribly distressed about this month's book report assignment."

"Oh yeah?" I say. "What book are you reading?"

"War and Peace, and I must say, it's a terribly, terribly long novel."

"So I've heard. Well, I'm sure you'll think of something, Carl."

"I hope so. It would be terribly, terribly upsetting to my mother if she were to see me get anything less than a B."

"Well, good luck anyway, man."

The Peapod Kid smiles. "Thanks. I'll see you at lunch, then."

"I'll see you there."

\---

I'm now in my homeroom — Mr. Simmons' fourth grade class. Being here always seems to be the highlight of my day. Something always seems to happen in this class. Even now, Eugene had just fallen onto the ground. Everyone laughs, even though we've seen him do it a million times. I take my seat at the back of the classroom. Mr. Simmons hasn't arrived yet, so I just look around at everyone.

"Hey! Cut it out, Helga!"

I hear the girl in front of me laugh. That's Helga, the girl with the pigtails, unibrow and pink bow. She's really mean. She gets a kick out of making fun of people, especially Arnold.

Who's he? He's the kid with the football-shape head and tiny hat. Right now, he's trying to pick a spitwad out of his hair. And that kid with the tall hair sitting next to him? Oh, that's Gerald, Arnold's best friend. I think he's really cool.

"Nadine, didn't you wear those shoes yesterday? I thought I told you to wear the green ones today!"

Yep. That's Rhonda, the most popular girl in the 4th grade and resident "fashion police". She's alright most of the time — just don't get on her bad side (like wearing the same thing two days in a row).

"But Rhonda, I hate those green shoes — they pinch my feet! Besides, I was too busy cleaning out my tarantula's cage to worry about some dumb shoes."

Thee girl with the spider-like braids is Nadine. She's MUCH easier to get along with than Rhonda, and she has a telltale obsession with bugs. I think the Peapod Kid may have a slight crush on her...

"Good morning, class! Ready to kick off another special day of learning?"

Mr. Simmons as entered the classroom. We all groan, because it's Monday, and the last thing we want to do is "kick off" the day reviewing algebra homework.


	2. Chapter 2

After school, I go to the City Park. I was going to ask Car if he wanted to join me, but I decided he probably wanted to plow through his "War and Peace" report without any more delay.

I love the park. Next to Gerald Field, it's my favorite place to hang out. Carl and I come here often to play catch, but when I'm alone I like to just read a book. I find my favorite bench, sit down and read "The Outsiders" for a little while. I was just getting to a really good part of the book, when a Frisbee hits the back of my head and lands at my feet.

"Oops! Sorry!"

I turn around just in time to see a girl running towards me. She must hae been the one who threw the Frisbee.

"I'm so sorry! I was so busy throwing the Frisbee to my dog that I must've gotten carried away and, well...are you okay?"

I could tell that she was embarrassed, but it was really no big deal. I picked up the Frisbee and handed back to her.

"It's okay, really. No harm done."

The girl gave a sigh of relief and then smiled. I noticed that he had eyes and hair the color of copper.

"Thanks. I'm glad you're not mad."

I smiled. Suddenly, a Great Dane came out of nowhere and literally tackled e to the ground. The girl gasped, mortified, and i thought I was as good as dead but the dog didn't hurt me. Rather, it gave me a big, sloppy lick on the face.

"Trevor, no! Bad dog! Get off of him, NOW!"

The humongous dog got off of me, but I suppose I was still too stunned to get up. The girl with the copper hair helped me onto my feet.

"I'm so, SO sorry! He's usually not like that!"

 The girl was close to tears now. She obviously was having a really bad day. I didn't want to make her feel worse, so I did the only thing I could think of — I laughed. 

"Don't worry. I'm okay. No need to panic."

The girl managed a smile and I smiled back. I got up and brushed away the dirt, keeping a close eye on the dog.

"Uh...my dog has a tendency of not looking before he leaps. Here, let me help you."

She picked up my book, then froze. Uh-oh. This was never a good sign. When mos of my friends caught me reading, they would say stuff like 'You read for FUN?' or 'Don't you have anything better to do?' I closed my eyes and awaited for her inevitable response.

"You like S.E. Hinton?"

Huh? I looked at her in surprise. I wasn't expecting THAT. "Yeah...?" I choked out.

"That's so cool! I love S.E. Hinton! I've just finished reading her book 'Rumble Fish', but 'The Outsiders' is my favorite and....well, here." She hands me back my book; I feel confident enough to ask her a question.

"What's your name?"

The girl grins and extends her hand to me. "My name's Penelope, but my friends call me Penny."

I didn't have to ask her why her name was Penny — the eyes spoke for themselves. They were like two brand-new shiny copper pennies. Two lucky pennies that would make any day twice as enjoyable. Her hair was also a copper color, and just as glossy. I reached my hand for hers and shook it.

"My name's Park."

She beamed. the Great Dane started to bark, which startled me, because I had almost forgotten he was there.

"Oh, Trevor! Well, I'd better get going so I can feed him. It was nice meeting you, Park."

Penny put a leash on Trevor. She was on her way when I was compelled to call out to her.

"Wait!"

She stopped and turned to loo at me. "Yes?"

I gulped. "Can, I maybe...walk with you?"

She stared at me for a moment, then smiled.


End file.
